


Sorry, Officer

by maniasquared



Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, Mechanics, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Police Uniforms, Police officer Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, this has been an unfinished draft for so long and now i finally got it done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniasquared/pseuds/maniasquared
Summary: Interrupting Steve’s internal monologue debating the immoral decision to flirt his way out of a ticket, the officer returned to the side of the car with Steve’s documents in hand.“Well, Mr. Rogers, it looks like this is your first offense. I can let you off with a warning if you’ll promise me that you’ll get this fixed.”Or: Steve gets bold and flirts with a cop on duty.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	Sorry, Officer

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to have more smut, but then I got invested in the set-up. Oh well...
> 
> This is un-beta'd. I edit my own work.

As the policeman strolled up to his window, Steve cursed himself silently. He wasn’t sure  _ why _ he was being pulled over in the first place. It wasn’t like he was speeding or anything, and he certainly wasn’t the slowest one on the road (because apparently you can be pulled over for driving  _ too _ slow). So why was he getting pulled over? He had just gotten off the highway too. What could he have possibly done wrong in the five minutes he was on the outskirting city streets?

The man stood patiently as Steve rolled down his window.

“Good evening, officer,” Steve said in an even voice despite the anxiety bubbling under his skin.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?” asked the officer.

_ Holy God…. _ His voice was rough like sandpaper, and there was a hint of a condescending tone. It shouldn’t have turned Steve on, but he was only human. Even in the low light of the street lamps, he could tell the man was attractive (downright sexy, if Steve was being honest with himself).

“I don’t, Officer…” he squinted to read the badge, “Barnes.”

The man’s lips twitched up, a ghost of a smirk. “Your left tail-light is out.”

“Ah—I didn’t know it was broken.”

Great. Damn Tasha for convincing him to get this old, beat-up car.

_ “Trust me, the thing works fine. I had my friend Stark look at it and everything.” _

It seemed like this Stark guy didn’t know what he was talking about; Steve already had to bring the car to the shop four times since purchasing it. The initial payment for the car was cheap, but the repairs were getting expensive. He couldn’t afford to pay for a ticket.

“‘Thing works fine’ my ass….” he muttered to himself.

Then he remembered Tasha boasting about the time she got out of a speeding ticket by flirting with the policeman who pulled her over. Maybe if he—no! He couldn’t do that; it’d be humiliating, especially if the officer wasn’t into men. Plus, the guy seemed to be a hardass, probably followed the law as strictly as those religious nut-jobs Steve sees at festivals occasionally, the ones holding signs that read ‘God hates gays’ and ‘Homosexuality is a sin’ and ‘Only He can save you from burning in Hell.’ (Steve’s friend Sam has to drag him away from them every time, just so he won’t start a fight.)

It was worth a shot, though, wasn’t it? What was the worst that could happen? Getting a ticket and being embarrassed for a few days? Yeah, that was the worst of it….

But he didn’t know how to flirt with a regular man, let alone an officer on duty. Steve’s track record with flirting had been an abundance of failures up until that point; it was a miracle he ever gets men or women to be interested in him to begin with.

Officer Barnes was saying something, but Steve had been too lost in his thoughts.

“Are you listening to me?” the man said with an edge of challenge.

_ Shit. _

“Sorry, Officer, I just…” here went nothing, “I get a little distracted around men in uniform…. It’s hard for me to focus.”

The admission wasn’t a lie. Steve was  _ really _ into that.

Chuckling a little and biting his lip, Steve watched Officer Barnes’ eyes light up, but only for a split second before it was gone again and replaced by a hard stare. Was Steve getting somewhere?

“It seems like you need to focus up. I’m not supposed to be a distraction.”

“I don’t know if you have much control over that,  _ Sir _ .” Deliberately, he added emphasis on the last word, hoping to get a larger reaction. If Steve was reading him right, then he was a man who enjoyed imbalanced power dynamics.

Officer Barnes pursed his lips and didn’t give Steve any signs to gauge a good enough reaction. “I’ll need to see your license and registration.”

“Yes, of course.” Fumbling for his wallet, Steve noticed his hands were shaking so goddamn much. When he handed them over, the policeman looked at them before he walked back to his… motorcycle?

_ Jesus _ , thought Steve; the universe must have been out to get him because he definitely had a thing for men who drove motorcycles. Without a choice, the blush appeared on his face at the realization he was very,  _ very _ attracted to the officer, and not just on a level to get out of a ticket.

But panic resided quickly; he was sure he was going to get a ticket for his busted tail-light. Why else would Officer Barnes go to his vehicle? (Rationally, Steve knew it was the man’s job to check his documentation, to ensure there wasn’t a warrant out for his arrest or something, but that didn’t stop him from freaking out.)

Interrupting Steve’s internal monologue debating the immoral decision to flirt his way out of a ticket, the officer returned to the side of the car with Steve’s documents in hand.

“Well, Mr. Rogers, it looks like this is your first offense. I can let you off with a warning if you’ll promise me that you’ll get this fixed.”

Steve didn’t expect his plan to work, so he sat there, dumbfounded, for an awkward period of time, then cleared his throat while fighting the redness in his cheeks.

He accepted his papers back and said, “Yes, Sir. Of course, I will. I just—” could he even admit this? It was too late now, he guessed. “As I said, I didn’t know my tail-light was out. And I—I can’t really afford to get it fixed. But—but! I’ll do my best to… to get it fixed.”

Officer Barnes raised his chin in a slightly threatening manner, and the action made Steve panic a little more, which was a recipe for disaster on any day.

“I’d do it myself, but I don’t know how to….” Trailing off, he laughed, unsure, and ran a hand through his hair nervously. Now he really couldn’t fight his blush. Fantastic.

The policeman checked his watch and was quiet for a few moments. Then, “My shift is over for the night, and I am a mechanic when I’m not on duty. So it might be your lucky night if you don’t have anywhere to be. We can take it back to my shop, and I can look at it for you.” There was a pause as if he was contemplating something. “Maybe I’ll be able to help you with your  _ situation _ .”

_ Oh…. _ Did Steve’s ear deceive him, or did that sound a little suggestive?

“Uhh—no, I—” he cleared his throat and looked at the waiver of disappointment on the officer’s face.  _ Wait, that came out wrong _ . “I mean—I don’t have anything planned… so if you’re willing to take a look at my tail-light, then I’d really appreciate it.”

Was he acting as flustered as he felt? Please let the answer be ‘no.’ He probably was.

“Great. Then you can follow me back to my place.” Officer Barnes left, and Steve was dumbstruck in the front seat of his old, beat-up, left-tail-light-out car.

Shaking his head, Steve turned his engine on and trailed behind the motorcycle for what felt like forever, but it was only about fifteen minutes (according to the clock on his stereo). Fucking Christ, what he out of his mind for doing this? Like, this guy could have been a killer, and he wouldn’t have been able to tell. But the man could be trusted, right? He was an officer, after all. Steve was going to be okay… he hoped.

The man pulled into a driveway, hopped off his chopper, and punched in a code to the keypad so the automatic door would raise, opening up to a spacious two-car garage. Then, he wheeled his motorcycle to the right and waved for Steve to fill the left space.

Stepping out of the car, Steve called out, “I really appreciate you doing this, Officer.”

“It’s no problem.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Officer Barnes. “Let me just put some things away, and we’ll take a look at her.”

Humming an affirmation, Steve took in his surroundings. The place was nice; the officer had large toolboxes on one side and boxes for storage on the other. Old traffic signs were used as decoration on the walls: most were street markers, but the one that really caught Steve’s attention was the stop sign. There were a few license plates scattered, presumably from the officer’s previous vehicles. Steve liked it. It was very… Officer Barnes, which sounded ridiculous since the two hadn’t known each other for more than an hour; how was he to judge what was and wasn’t ‘Officer Barnes?’

“Alright,” the man said, reappearing—still in uniform, minus the belt and weapons—at the doorway to what Steve assumed was the entrance to the rest of his house. “Pop the hood for me, will you?”

Steve did as he was told, opening the driver's side door and pulling the lever until he heard the telltale  _ pop _ of the latch being released. After the officer examined a few things in the engine, he pulled out a tool from his workspace and used it to take off the tail-light. Steve wasn’t sure of what to do with himself, so he hovered awkwardly while Officer Barnes tinkered around.

“Looks like you just need a new bulb, must’ve burned out or something,” he said as he sat back on his heels, looking up at Steve. “And it’s just your luck, I happen to have an extra if you’d like me to put it in.”

The words entered the air, making the sexual tension thicken, and Steve was smart enough to perceive that Officer Barnes phrased it  _ knowing _ it had a double meaning. The officer  _ was _ being suggestive, then, which meant Steve’s intuition wasn’t too bad after all.

It took him by surprise, to be quite honest, because most of the men who like to be authoritative in the bedroom tend to be into twinks—at least, that’s what Steve has perceived as the common theme—but he certainly wasn’t a twink. He was a few inches taller than the officer and outweighed him by probably 30 pounds. Officer Barnes didn’t seem to mind at all, though.

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, Officer.”

The way the man’s eyes dilated let Steve know he understood the implication.

Wordlessly, Officer Barnes stood; their breath mingled until he turned and walked to his counter, making his way back with the new bulb in hand. This time, as the man worked on his car, Steve found himself sitting on a chair at the edge of the garage.

Neither talked for a while.

“You military?”

The question was seemingly random until Steve noticed his fingers wrapped around the chain of his dog tags, a habit he’d picked up after being discharged. His friend Sam did the same.

“Yeah,” replied Steve, glancing up to see the officer watching him with a close eye, “I’ve been back for… about a year and a half now.”

Officer Barnes returned his attention to the car once again. “Was it hard? Coming back?”

“It definitely took some getting used to,” Steve said. This topic wasn’t a fond one, not with him barely keeping his PTSD symptoms at bay. Assimilating to regular society after war was not easy, especially around the Fourth of July. He spent his last birthday in his bed, shaking and terrified. The fireworks sounded eerily like the gun he used overseas.

As if he knew how uncomfortable Steve felt, Officer Barnes changed the subject. “Are you hungry? Thirsty? I have some stuff in the kitchen if you are. Mostly take out, but hey, it’s food. Right?”

Steve huffed out a small laugh and shook his head. “I’m alright, thank you.”

“Okay, just let me know.”

“Will do.”

It didn’t take much longer for Officer Barnes to finish the tail-light. Popping the cover back into place, he stood and set his tools away neatly. “It’s getting late.”

Checking his watch, Steve noticed that, in fact, it was nearing ten.  _ Wow, time flies…. _ “Yeah, I should probably be heading out.”

“I thought you said you didn’t have any plans.”

As Steve spoke, Officer Barnes walked over, only a few inches apart now. “I—I don’t. I don’t want to… impose or anything.”

The officer hooked his finger into one of Steve’s belt loops and dragged him closer. He whispered into Steve’s ear, “You’re not imposing at all, sweetheart. You’re quite easy on the eyes, aren’t ya?” Bringing his lips to the space where Steve’s jaw and neck connected, he kissed along the skin at a teasingly slow rate.

When he gasped, Steve felt Officer Barnes smile, warm and welcoming and fucking sexy.  _ Oh, God, _ he thought. This man was hitting on him, and he had yet to say anything about it. He didn’t want to stop, but if he stayed quiet, the officer would think differently.

Teeth met flesh and Steve groaned at the sensation.

“Whatcha think, darling? Wanna stay the night?” rumbled the officer’s voice.

Steve’s response floated out on his exhalation: “Yes,  _ Sir _ .” If he didn’t know any better, he would have said Officer Barnes actually growled at that moment. The realization made Steve bold. “Do you like it when I call you ‘sir?’ Or when I call you ‘officer?’”

The way the man pushed Steve against the wall took him by surprise, but he moaned nonetheless. Scrambling for purchase, he finally rested his hands on the officer’s broad shoulders. The air turned heavy with arousal, making Steve’s head spin.

“Come with me, babydoll.”

Steve trailed behind Officer Barnes as if he was a puppy following his owner. They walked through his house and stopped in his bedroom; the officer closed the door, smiling like a wolf that trapped its prey. It shouldn’t have turned Steve on, but none of this should have. He was about to have sex with _an_ _officer_ _who_ _pulled him over, _a complete stranger. Maybe he lost his mind.

“I bet you got a pretty little pussy. Can I eat you out, doll?”

Steve’s lungs collapsed, couldn’t breathe, so he nodded to get his point across. In a blur, his clothes were gone, strewn about the bedroom floor, and he was on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed, ass up. The officer spread Steve’s cheeks apart to take a good look at his entrance, blowing air on it lightly. Shivering, Steve fisted the bedding and controlled his mouth by biting his bottom lip. Then, the officer lay his tongue flat and licked up, pressing heavily against the muscles. Steve wasn’t able to hold back anymore; he moaned, loud and low in his throat.

After a few minutes, Officer Barnes said, “You’ve got a beautiful little cunt, don’t ya? So tight… just for me.” Rummaging through his bedside table, he began to prep his “guest” quickly as soon as he found a bottle of lube. With each finger that slipped past his entrance, Steve grew more and more vocal, pushing back into the sensation.

“Officer…” said Steve in between heavy breaths. The officer hummed and paused his work. “Why don’t you fuck me already?” Legs shaking, he looked over his shoulder and tried to give a demure expression, but he probably looked desperate instead.

Officer Barnes spoke as he reached up to remove his uniform. “So demanding…. You’re dirty, aren’t ya? Desperate for me to fill that cunt of yours….”

“Wait!” said Steve. The officer paused, puzzled. Steve felt himself blush. “I want—I want you to leave the uniform on… if that’s okay?”

Chuckling darkly, Officer Barnes gave a smack to Steve’s ass. The moan Steve let out was embarrassing to himself, but the officer’s smile only grew. Bringing his hand down again, the man said, “You want me to fuck you while I’m still in uniform? You naughty, naughty little slut. I guess I can keep it on for you, doll.”

Steve whimpered and thrust his ass further out. “Yes, Officer—please.”

There was a moment where neither of them moved.

“You clean, sweetheart? I wanna destroy this pretty pussy raw. Would ya like that?”

“Yes, Sir, I’m clean. I want to feel  _ you _ .”

“Good, I’m gonna wreck your perfect little cunt.”

When he felt the head of the officer’s cock brush over his hole, Steve groaned, eyes rolling back. Slowly, he was stretched out. By the time Officer Barnes’ pelvis touched his backside, Steve felt as though he was being split down the middle. The rough material of the officer’s pants irritated Steve’s skin a little. It was a grand feeling.

“You like this, babydoll?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Officer Barnes growled and set a hard, fast pace. He bent over, trailing hickeys down Steve’s neck, and his fingers danced across Steve’s ribs. Reaching hipbones, he gripped them tightly as he continued to fuck Steve.

“God, your cunt feels so great….”

Steve whined, arching his back. He started whimpering, “Please… fuck me, Sir….”

The officer obliged; he wrapped his hand around Steve’s throbbing cock and began jerking him off at a speed that matched the thrusts.

“That’s right, baby, take my cock like a good slut.”

Either Officer Barnes was really good with his moves or Steve hadn’t gotten laid in a while because he was on the edge a lot quicker than he anticipated. “Oh, God… Sir, please….” With a flick of the officer’s wrist, Steve convulsed as he came.

“Jesus, your cunt feels so good, nice and tight….” The officer flipped Steve over so he was on his back, then plowed into him once more. Hoisting Steve’s leg over his shoulder, the officer bit his lip as he watched the man below him. After a few more thrusts, he shuddered and came inside Steve. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and tossing his head back. Once he opened his eyes, he smirked. “How was that, doll?”

With an eye roll, Steve shook his head. “Shut up, you know it’s always good.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t like to hear ya sing for me, does it now?”

Steve patted the part of the bed next to him. “So, what do you think of role-playing, Buck?”

Crawling up to cuddle Steve, Bucky said, “Seems like a lot of planning and not enough fucking, but I wouldn’t oppose doing it again.” Steve snorted and kissed Bucky before rolling over to be the little spoon. He heard the amusement in Bucky’s voice when he spoke. “Should I thank Natalia for getting me this stupid costume for Halloween then?”

“You will do no such thing. I wouldn’t hear the end of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please leave kudos and comments. It helps me stay motivated to write more.


End file.
